


Do you believe in Fate?

by graveltotempo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Destiny, Fate & Destiny, M/M, do you believe in fate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas had never believed in fate or destiny.<br/>This is the story of how he started to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in Fate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newtmas shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Newtmas+shippers).



> I dont know how this happened.  
> I guess, its a prompt gone wrong.

Thomas had never believed in fate. He was a very practical and scientific person, who always wants proof on everything in order to believe in it. His best friend Minho often say he was just too boring and confined, but it was not true. Thomas just was not easily surprised or easily impressed.

This is why when he saw the piece of paper in his freshly bought wardrobe he immediately went pale.

He moved in his new apartment that exact day, ready to start living on his own. He bought the wardrobe three days before, in a ‘Use n reuse’ store, but it had only been delivered that day. He had opened it to check, and then opened the drawer to order his clothed in them. And he saw it.

A pile of papers, carefully stocked in the drawers. Curious like he is, he picked them up, to read what message they were giving.

“ _Dear Minho,_

_ This is the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever had. Writing a letter I never intend in delivering to you because it’s nothing to do with you anyway. Gosh, I am pathetic. _

_ Alby gave me the idea. Write a letter to someone, it will help easing the pain of live. Whatever. I am not really sure what I want to say in this letter anyway. _

_ Am I happy? I stopped being happy a long time ago. _

_ This is the most stupid thing ever. It’s not helping at all _ .

I. N. ”

Thomas blinked at the piece of paper. Minho was _his_ best friend. Obviously, it could be another Minho, but… Something told him it could not be a coincidence. Thomas shook his head. Of course it was a coincidence. Still curious, he picked the other letters.

They were all similar, this I.N. didn’t seem a very happy person. The last one was the more interesting one.

_ “Dear Minho, _

_ I am leaving. Yup, going back home. This will be the last letter ever written by me. _

_ I know I always said that it didn’t, but the letters actually helped me. Like really helped me. Alby was right. I gotta get him a good present before I leave. I am going to get Minho a good present as well. Oh well, I am going to leave broke, it seems. Bloody hell, I am getting emotional. _

_ Bye. _

_ I.N.” _

Who was this guy? Thomas was really curious. He had this half idea of asking Minho if he knew this person, but… what were the odds? How many Asian kids were called Minho across the country? He didn’t even know where the closet came from, for God’s sake! It could have been imported from Laguna Beach or from the Louisiana, for all he knew. 

He decided, in the end, to keep the letters. Maybe he would not try to find the person, but keeping the letters was not anything major. Right?

**

“Shank, you look out today.” Said Minho, punching his best friend on the shoulder. Thomas shrugged. He was still thinking about the letters he found in the drawer, and was debating if he should ask Minho about this I.N.. He was a curious person naturally, and didn’t like question that didn’t have an answer.

He decided to give it a shot. “Minho, have you ever had a friend who wrote letters to you, or something like that?” he asked. Minho looked at him, quite surprised by the question. “What do you mean?” he asked. Thomas really wanted to explain, but he didn’t want to share this I.N. person with anyone. “Just answer me.” He tried, biting his lip. Minho shook his head. “My friends all have phones, letters are old fashioned.” He answered. He was used to Thomas blurting out really weird shit, so he just answered truthfully. “What about letters that he never wanted to send to you?” pressed Thomas. Minho looked at him exasperated. “Then how I am meant to know, if he never posted them?” he asked. Thomas scoffed, but stayed silent.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. Of course it was not the same Minho. It was not so unexpected.

**

Things were not going the way they were supposed to. For example, there was a stranger sitting on his spot in the campus library. This was not good.

He moved until he was right behind the blond boy, and crossed his arms around his chest. “Excuse me.” He said, loudly enough for the boy to hear him. The boy turned around, and Thomas eyes widened. He was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He had the most chocolate coloured eyes, and an angel-face and…

“Can I help you?” enquired Angel-face. Thomas returned to reality. “Uhm, yes. That’s my seat.” He explained. Angel-face looked mortified. “Oh, I am sorry, I didn’t know. Everywhere else was full so…” Thomas nodded, as the other boy started to pack up. Then Thomas had an idea. “’s okay, we can share.” He decided, sitting down in front of the other boy. 

Thomas took his book from his bag and put them on the table. Angel-face looked at them, clearly impressed. “You are majoring in psychology?” he asked. Thomas forced himself to look at the blond in the eye and not focus on his mouth. “Uh-uh. My name is Thomas. What about you?” he asked the blond. Angel face smiled, and tilted his face to the side. “My name or what I study?” he asked, and he had the most beautiful English accent. Thomas smiled back. “Both.” He said. Angel Face ran a hand through his hair. “Name is Newt. And I am majoring in Literature.”

Thomas nodded, and Angel face- pardon, Newt- focused his attention back to his books. Thomas kept staring at him for a few moments, before catching himself and looking back at his books. They remained like this until the end of the hour, with Thomas stealing a few glances at the blond every now and then. When the bell rang, he was already ready to go. Newt looked up as Thomas prepared to leave. Thomas smiled. “Got lesson. You are new, right? I don’t remember seeing you around.” He asked. _He has to be new, I would remember someone with such a cute face._ Newt nodded. “Yup. Why?” Thomas tilted his face to the side and smiled at him again. “Well, everyone is really uptight with his seat around here. If you want you can keep sitting here.” He said, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Newt smiled broadly. “Cheers, mate, would be awesome.” He said, and Thomas could feel his knees giving away. Thomas nodded again and left, before making a fool of himself. But he probably already had, since it seemed like the smile could not leave his face. When he sat down in lesson, his friend Gally pointed it out. “Shank, you look real ugly today. What’ you smiling at?” he asked. Thomas just threw a hand around the ginger’s shoulder. “Gally, today is a good day.” He said. The other boy looked at him, annoyed. “I told you is better not to exceed with the Mary before school.” Thomas laughed at that and turned his attention to the teacher.

**

The next day, Thomas sat down at his usual table at lunch time. Gally and Minho were already sat down. Sometimes, Ben or Brenda or Winston would sit with them, but not today.

“So, Thomas, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” asked Minho, staring at him. Gally shrugged. “He has been like that all morning.” Thomas had been thinking about the letters, for the whole night. He wanted to know the author of them, he wanted it so badly. He opened his mouth to say something, when Minho’s face broke up in a broad smile. “Shuck me.” He whispered, happily incredulous. He stood up quickly and walked up to someone, so quickly the other two didn’t even notice who he was going up to. And when Thomas saw who he was talking to, his jaw dropped. It was a tall boy, with blond hair. Angel Face. Newt.

Thomas stared at him, as Minho guided him to their table. Gally looked at both of them curious. Minho smiled. “Guys, this is Newt. We used to go school together, once.” Newt smiled at Gally, before saying, with a crooked smile. “Hello Tommy.” Minho looked between the two, confused. Thomas cleared his throat, before smirking. “Hi, Newt.” He said. Gally and Minho looked at the two, a raised eyebrow. Thomas smiled at their expression. “I met him yesterday in the library.” He explained, before adding. “This is Gally.” The ginger boy smiled at Newt. “Nice to meet you.” 

They spent the rest of the lunch time talking to each other. They found out that Newt was British, and used to be one of Minho’s closest friend before he left to go into a boarding school. Thomas didn’t ask many question, he mostly listened to Newt’s beautiful accent and stared subtly at the blond. As they stood up to get some water to drink, Gally whispered to Thomas. “Could you please stop staring at the poor guy?” _Okay, maybe he had to work a bit on being subtle._

Minho and Gally were ready to leave Thomas. “We got lesson now.” They explained. “Bye!” said Thomas and Newt after them. Newt looked at Thomas. “You have lesson, too?” he asked. Thomas shook his head. He looked at Newt. Newt still didn’t really know him, so he would not exactly judge him, would him? He seemed like the perfect person he could confide about I.N. “You know, I found some… papers in one of the drawers that I bought. And I think they could be important you know. So I could go to the store where I bought it and ask for help to track down the owner of the papers. You want to come with me?” he knew he sounded really stupid, but the blond smiled. “I would love to.”

Thomas was the one who did most of the talking in the car. Newt kept asking question after question, and he seemed even interested in the answers. When they parked, Thomas smirked. “Is the interrogation finished, officer?” he joked. Newt smirked. “I don’t think so, young one.” He answered. Thomas chuckled and went in the store, followed by Newt. 

He walked confidently up to the man in the store. He was the one who sold the wardrobe to Thomas, and like the first time, Thomas could not help but think he looked a bit like a rat. “Good morning, Mr Janson.” The man looked at Thomas, smiling. “Oh, Mr Edison, you’re back. How can I help you?” he asked. Thomas explained briefly the situation to the man. Now Janson was not smiling anymore. “I’m afraid, I cant help you. It would be against our rules.” Thomas was disappointed. “Oh. Ok.” He said, and shot a look at Newt, prepared to leave. But then he noticed one of the girls who were working there, who was signalling him to come closer. He stole a glance to Janson, who had gone back to his paperwork, and then walked slowly and purposefully towards the girl.

He remembered her: she was a freshman whom he had helped in her first days of school, showing her around and helping her get to class. She had looked so lost and everyone simply walked without stopping to ask her if she was alright or not. “Teresa, right?” he asked. Newt looked at her, curious. The girl nodded. “I still haven’t said thank you to you for helping me through the first days of that inferno.” She said. Thomas hoped she wasn’t going to ask him out or something. “And I owe you a favour. I overheard you talking to Janson. I can help. I can get you the address.” She said. Thomas eyes widened. “Would you do that to me?” he asked. The girl nodded, and shrugged. “Yes, I owe you one.” Thomas looked at Newt, who just shrugged. The girl said, then. “I need the receipt, though. I will give you the address tomorrow at school.” Thomas nodded and fist bumped her. “Awesome! Thank you.” He said, handing her the receipt and leaving.

He drove Newt back to the campus. “When are you planning to go there?” asked the blond. Thomas bit his lip, thinking hard. “This weekend.” He decided. He then turned to Newt. “Do you want to come with me?” he asked, hoping. Newt smirked. “I wish I could, but I have to go to my parent’s house this weekend, so I cant.” He said. Thomas tried to hide his disappointment, but form Newt’s smirk it was clear it didn’t work. Newt turned to him, before getting out of the car. “I actually had fun, coming with you, Tommy.” He said, and then he lent in, giving Thomas a chaste smile on the lips. Thomas grinned. “I had fun as well.” He said, as Newt got off the car and waved. “I had fun as well.” He repeated to himself.

**

The next day, Newt and Thomas spent two whole hours together in the library but didn’t really get much work done. Instead, Newt learnt that Thomas and Gally had been best friend for a long time, even though at first Gally had been Thomas’ personal bully, and that the boy had a young cousin called Chuck that he loved. Thomas learnt about Newt’s life and about Sonya, who was the boy’s younger sister, and about his life in the UK.

Then they parted to go to their lessons, and Thomas and Teresa met in the hallway, were the girl handed him the note with the address. He didn’t manage to find Newt for the rest of the day, and he forgot to show him the address.

**

_ Saturday _

He was there. He was finally at the house. He clutched tightly the stack of papers, as he walked towards the door of the house. He checked the doorbell, which said _Family Newton._ He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

A woman opened the door, with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at him smiling and curious. “Hello, how can I help you?” she asked. Thomas heard her British accent and something tugged at the back of his mind. He ignored it. “Good morning, Ms Newton. I know this probably would sound suspicious, or really weird, but I have a thing to discuss with you.” He said, an bit his lip nervously. Surprisingly the woman invited him inside, and let him sit down on the sofa in the living room. He could hear faint noises from upstairs. 

“This is going to sound weird. I just have to questions. First, do you have a son?” he asked. The woman tilted her head to the side, and something felt really familiar about the stance. “Why, yes, I have a son and a daughter.” She said. Thomas nodded, excitement building. “Second, are I.N. your son’s initials?” he inquired. The woman looked at him, curious. “Yes, Isaac Newton.” Thomas nodded, really excited now. He handed the woman the stack of papers, and explained how they ended up in his wardrobe and how he tried to find the owner back. The woman looked at them and smiled. “This is my son’s handwriting, yes.” Thomas was beside himself. He did it! He tracked him down!

Suddenly a girl, with blond hair appeared in the doorway. “Mum, mum!” she shouted. The woman looked at the girl amused. “What is it, Sonya?” Something was definitely going on in his mind. Thomas was missing something crucial, he could almost feel it. And then the door opened again, and a boy stepped in.

A tall boy, with blond hair, chocolate brown eyes. He had an angel face. Newt.

Thomas stared at him dumbfounded. “Newt?!” he asked, incredulous. The boy was looking at Thomas with similar confusion. “Tommy?” The woman looked bemused. “Ahem, you already knew Isaac?” she asked, perplexed. Thomas shook his head. “He is Newt.” Newt tilted his head to the side. “My full name is Isaac Newton, but I prefer being called Newt.” He explained. The woman, still perplexed, handed Newt the papers. Newt looked at them, surprised. “Tommy, this were the papers you found?” he asked. Thomas nodded, too shocked to say anything. This was the most incredible of the coincidences.

Newt smiled at his mother, and began explaining.

He had wrote the letters before going to boarding school. And then he hid them in the wardrobe in his room. Which his mother convinced him to sell before he left the house. And Thomas appeared to have brought the same wardrobe and found the letters, while he started befriending Newt in real life.

His mother was clearly impressed. “This must be fate.” She said. Thomas looked at Newt in wonder. He had never believed in destiny. 

He started now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it!


End file.
